


滑膛

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *娱乐圈pa，茸布属于同一个男团，布是队长茸是c位，老板是迪亚波罗*酒哥写的前情提要http://constankataster.lofter.com/post/1d45ef81_1c63a17c8（打不开的话复制粘贴到浏览器）





	滑膛

**Author's Note:**

> 送给酒哥

布加拉提有些痉挛地抱住了乔鲁诺的脖颈。在椅子上维持一个动作坐得久了，手脚都有些发麻，他几乎是靠贴在对方身上的方式维持重心。现在我们的姿势就好像刚刚做过的那样，乔鲁诺说，不过现在没有聚光灯烫着我们了。他将布加拉提压到被褥里，在一片黑暗中乔鲁诺找寻着他的唇，找到了。他们接吻，嘴唇像两块玩具拼板一样裹在一起。

“实话说，在台上的时候我就想这么做了。”乔鲁诺贴在布加拉提耳边吹气，“下次不要贴我太紧，不然我怕我忍不住当着所有人的面亲你。”

“小混蛋，”布加拉提因他的抚慰一阵急喘，“你要是敢这么干，迪亚波罗第二天就能来把我俩一锅端了。”

“大不了你跟我回家嘛……”乔鲁诺的声音有些含混，“我又不是养不起你。”

“说什么笑话呢。”布加拉提捏住他还要亲下来的嘴，“你爸爸会杀了我。”

“那我就先办了他。”小猎豹满不在乎地说，“要么我们私奔也行。”

“小少爷，你活腻歪了？我可不想看见我俩因为这种料上报纸头版头条。”

话是这么说，布加拉提的兜里也还装着那枚戒指。他不方便戴，就用条细链子穿起来挂在脖子上，每次演出前都小心翼翼地摘下来放进左胸兜里，似乎是要这份爱安安稳稳地停在心口。

现在他迷人的弥赛亚就在眼前了。布加拉提伸手抚摸乔鲁诺的面庞，指尖顺着他面部的轮廓挲到嘴唇，却没防备乔鲁诺轻轻张嘴含住了他，舌尖搅着那根手指，故意弄出很响的水声。布加拉提感到自己的脸在一片漆黑中不争气地发起烫，他想真得多谢乔鲁诺在进房的时候没有开灯，不然他就会发现自己此刻的窘迫表情。 乔鲁诺松开唇，轻轻舔了一口布加拉提的颈窝，那儿还留着一丝香水气味，他惊讶地发现那不是布加拉提惯用的味道。“好闻吗？”布加拉提察觉到了他的惊讶，闷笑一声，“希望你不要怪罪我偷用了你的香水。”

乔鲁诺深呼吸又深呼吸。

“我现在就想要你。”

还在舞台上时他瞟着布加拉提，聚光灯下的红色演出服像火一样灼着眼，他们按照规定好的动作牵手、搂腰，布加拉提抬高膝盖贴近他的身体，他们在舞台上表演一对甜蜜情侣，热烈的双人舞将全场情绪掀至高潮，观众们欢呼起来，乔鲁诺悄悄缩起一点指尖，挠了挠布加拉提的手心。布加拉提旋转开去，在转身的间隙里小小挤出一个微笑，正接上下一句歌词。

** _“My Sweety.” _ **

有一小会，乔鲁诺站在那一小片天地里，周遭突然寂静下来，仿佛是他的灵魂被抽离，播放的音乐和舞动的躯体都不再属于他——那一小块地方里只剩他的意识和眼前的布加拉提。

和布加拉提。

“不要看着别的地方，亲爱的。”乔鲁诺在布加拉提底裤外面揉了一把，“看着我。”

布加拉提大喘气，一脚踢开他，“套呢？”

“在这。”乔鲁诺将那片小方块塞到他手里，“布鲁诺帮我戴好不好？”

都做过不止一次了，也没什么好害羞的。布加拉提在摸到带锯齿的边缘时忽然改了主意，翻了个身坐起来，撕开包装纸拿出那枚橡胶圈，随后缓缓低下头去。

乔鲁诺屏住呼吸注视着布加拉提，这是他们在一起这段时间来布加拉提第一次玩这种小花样，“布加拉提，不用……”

布加拉提摁住了乔鲁诺，那枚橡胶圈在唇舌的动作下舒展开，他顺着顶端一路舔到底部，随后从乔鲁诺的身下抬起头来，抹了一把嘴跨上他的腰:“怎么，看傻了？”

“只是没想到你这么热情。”乔鲁诺着重咬了咬最后那个词汇，就着布加拉提打开的双腿慢慢挤进去，“下个月的纪念日提前啦？”

“我开心……嗯，”布加拉提喘了一声，后面的半句话被乔鲁诺就着吻吞了下去，“这时候你只用喊我就行了。”

布加拉提想到他们的初吻，两个大男人挤在狭小的更衣室沙发上，乔鲁诺从化妆师那里逃出来得太急，脸上只抹了打底，连腮红都还没刷上。他将布加拉提压在那儿，距离近到金色发丝几乎要扫进他嘴里。布加拉提往外推着乔鲁诺，他真怕一会儿队友们推门进来，看见他们的好队长正被新人压着接吻——

“马上要上场了，你快去化妆，有什么事我们散后再说。”乔鲁诺抬起那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛看他，让布加拉提想到自己曾捡回公司的一只小奶猫，“队长你就让我亲一下，一下就好……”布加拉提从他下方看见挂钟，还差一刻钟就要上台，他只好认命。

就当在哄小孩……他闭上眼睛亲过去，吻歪了，只碰到乔鲁诺的眼睫毛。布加拉提睁开眼，年轻人的那对翠色眼睛被金色睫毛掩住，发觉他在刚刚的那个吻中同样闭上了眼睛，他的睫羽颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就会有金粉从那之上洒落。

“在这种情况下居然还会分心？”乔鲁诺揽住布加拉提的腰，换了个姿势把他重新压进床，“对我不满意？”

布加拉提被他的大动作惊出一阵急喘，情潮顺着下腹涌上来，像是天花板上突然降下一阵热雨。他大脑里管语言的那一块仿佛都要被乔鲁诺撞碎，喉间只余被爱欲逼出的气音。最后几次冲撞，电流般的快感顺着脊柱一节节爬上来袭击感官，布加拉提眼前一片空白，大脑像是刚刚经历过一场超新星爆炸。

乔鲁诺翻了个身，轻轻抚摸他汗湿的胳臂。布加拉提压住他的手腕，扣住那只不安分的手。这下小男孩没有再反抗，他顺着布加拉提的意与他十指相扣，在一片宁谧中闭上眼睛。

“_My sweety_，”他轻轻说，“我爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
